Blood and Bonds
by Gelionlegends
Summary: What if after Kyuubi was Sealed in to Naruto if six years later from differant villages and countries 17 people are kidnapped and went missing and then were found again.


Blood and Bonds

This is my first story please R&R and don't flame please for like i said it is my first.

the rating may go up depending on language and content

and there is a pairing but you'll have to guess but it's no yoai don't like but i don't mind it but not in my story. Poor Naruto being as what is going to happen to him

I don't own Naruto and never will. i own just my own characters and maybe some other thing in my story.

Chapter 1: Kidnapped

What would happen if 6 years after the nine-tailed demon fox Kyuubi was sealed away in the Hidden Leaf Village in to a baby boy. The child and five other Female children and three Female adults disappeared from their homes in the leaf. But also other children and adult disappeared from their homes in other counties and villages.

Though six of these were not known of until they were found though.

A card with three symbols where found in the missing persons bed.

The Hidden Leaf and sand started a search for these kidnapped people, the leaf for 8 of its people had been taken, one from Hyuuga and one from Uchiha.

Earlier that year a cloud Shinobi had tried to kidnap the Hyuuga young heir to gain the Advanced Bloodline for the cloud village during a treaty sighing and failed, resulting in the death or their Shinobi and the Hyuuga sacrificing the Hyuuga leaders twin brother, so the treaty would stay intacked when the cloud asked for the killer of there Shinobi, if not the treaty would not go ahead.

The Hyuuga Clan were horrified to find some months later in the morning that the child gone from her bed and only a card with three symbols left in her bed to say that someone had gotten in and taken her.

Though not as stricked about whose place in the clan that being Main Family and Branch Family, they still kept care to guard and look after the children of the sprawling clan. The child kidnapped though not the clan heir still had great potential in the clans bloodline and as a Shinobi.

Four other families were also boat when they found their daughters missing as well.

The 3rd Hokage was also worried because the container for the Kyuubi was also among the missing. Were the kidnappings of these people just a feint to disguise for the container's kidnapping, if so why take a child from the hidden sand being that the village would look for her especially being that she is the Kazekage daughter. And why a woman from the wave country, who wasn't a Shinobi and had had a 3 month old boy when she disappeared who was now two years old.

Sandaime had received a month ago after the kidnappings in hidden leaf a request from a old man in the wave country to find his missing daughter and had sent a card with three symbols saying that that card had been found in her bed and that he had tried finding her but he could not.

The Kazekage also found his daughter gone and so started a search to find her.

The leaf received information that the sand was missing a female child as well, together the two villages started a search to find any information or trace of the person or persons who could have taken them, though from what their experts could tell it was most likely own one person but that was all they could tell. The only conection was that all had been female but one and all had a card with three symbols on that and also one of them was not from a hidden village.

It would be two years be for any trace was found and that year Uchiha Itachi killed most of his clan be for he was forced to leave the village leaving but 3 dozen of the clan alive.

Then it was within the boarders of The Fire Country near the Wind Country.

In a Vast mountainous area a lead was found, being that it was in the fire country the Hidden Leaf sent a few Shinobi's five Hunter-nin's and two Anbu teams and ten Jounin's and Med-nin's being how the children and adults may need immediate medical attention after two year's of being kept by who ever this person was and for what ever reasons.

After some three to five days searching the mountainous region they found a hidden door in a ravean, which was trapped.

They came in to a vast underground tunnels and chambers which took time to search, but they eventually found the missing villagers and more.

They found a large lab under the mountain and within many chambers with different medical and other strange equipment and devices. In one of these rooms they found a door that led to a vast chamber, within seventeen large vats like containers. They were ten feet in height not counting the equipment which looked organic and alive which was merged with inorganic components that they sat on and that went up the back of the containers. With a diameter of 12 feet, which made them look like pods, see-through pods.

Within these pods the leaf-nins found the missing people (though two of the pods were empty) floating in some strange clear glowing liquid and had strange wires or tubes which looked to be made of the same organic subsince, the machines was made from. Connected to their bodies, to there head and mouth, to there torso and limbs and private parts. Those that went to the mouth seeming to put in oxygen.

Those that went to the head seemed to connect to the skull, and to the brain in some way.

Also on the head were some strange items that covered the eyes and ears.

The other tubes and wires connected to the rest of the body seemed to feed liquids and nutrients to stain their bodies and to take the body waste away.

The children and adults seemed to be slightly curled up into the foetal position, and looked to be sleeping.

The pods were arrayed in a semi-circle, 8 pods down one side and 8 down the other with one at the centre of the semi-circle and slightly into the semi-circle was one pod this contained a boy while all the others contained the females.

Also in the dead centre was a raised platform that had a machine that was connected to all the pods seeming to monitor the condition of each occupant.

The medic-nins went straights to the platform and started to look at what was on there, and some others went to each pod and looked at each one they found a number on each and when they typed the number in to the console on the platform then name and date of birth of who was in the pod would come up and a history of each person.

They found all of them and some they had not known about. From the information two of them no longer had any family at all.

While two of them had been removed and all there history deleted.

On five of the information four letters, which were

Project E.A.B.L./F.M. Completed all subjects Satisfactory though what that meant the medic's did not know.

Two they knew had a blood limit while the other three they were not sure of, esipially when one was the boy.

What was said on his was all lost and recent A.B.L fused to DNA of Male Subject.

On many of the info all said Project E.P.M.A. Completed all subjects Satisfactory.

Project Timereset Completed all subjets Satisfactory.

But only six of them had Project OutSide and they were the adults and the same "Completed all subjects Satisfactory" was on their Info sheets.

There was more like:

Project Mercury L.A

Project Bonds

Project SoulFree

And they all had "Completed all subjects Satisfactory" at the end of each Project.

When they tried to follow up on each Project they found the information was no longer available, it had been removed.

Some of the equipment monitored the life signs of each person and show strange readings from what they could make out of what they read. The brain activeiy was much higher than normal as if that though they were asleep their minds were working on a higher level than normal.

The monitors on their hearts showed what must be a malfunction, or that the heart was fibbing.

The monitor showed a double beat.

The rest they could not make out or understand.

After extensive searching of the equipment the found the release for each pod, they decide to do it one at a time.

While that was being done the other Shinobi searched the rest of the chambers they found nothing like the person or people that were here had left some time ago and didn't come back. Some documents about reproduction and it being linked to some sort of bond that made its so that only those that were bonded to them could reproduce with them.

Another saying that the bonding had worked and that they had boned.

Another saying the curse seal on subject 14 had been destroyed by the Project SoulFree and that it was believed that now any curse seal like that or any other could not take hold. And something about offspring inheriting it as well.

Then one remarking on the seal on subject one, and how it had been altered to stop anyone from trying to break it. Or from being broken from within.

Plus on how the seal was slowly absorbing the Kyuubi and that the original soul that was born into the body of subject one would gain everything that the kyuubi had but would still not be the kyuubi.

How Project Mercury L.A was a success and how one subject would react when another was stimulated.

Though the persons who had been removed from pods 16 and 17 they did not know who they were or where they were now. They concentrated with removing Subject 14 and see if she would wake up.

She seemed to be floating in a pool of warm light. She could hear and feel of people though she couldn't tell who they were, but some were childish and other not so but kind. They were close but she could not see them or speak to them only hear them.

Then the light started to fade and with it some of the warmth though it seemed to be inside her not outside. Then she felt as if she was falling or sinking.down then nothing.

The pod slowly empted and of the liquid and she was slowly lowered to the bottom of the pod and all the tubes and wires retracted back into the pod and disappeared from sight. When all the liquid had gone the front of the pod slowly opened allowing the leaf medic-nin's to get at her, after they removed her from the pod they laid her down on some blankets and made sure she was warm and dry before they conducted a medical exam of her.

Medic-nin 1 "that's strange"

Medic-nin 2 "what's strange"

Medic-nin 1 "well I just checked her heart and well you looked a the monitor on that platform and it showed that weird double pulse right."

Medic-nin 2 "yeah so what about it, it's just a glitch or something in that strange equipment."

Medic-nin 1" well you may think that but the jutsu I just used shows she has two hearts not one and it was the second one causing the second beat."

**WHAT** exclaimed Medic-nin 2?

Medic-nin 1 "that's right Two hearts. I've never herd of such a thing but some how she has two hearts and the second one is on the right hand side of her chest. Plus her lungs are thicker and well as that she has a few more organs in her that shouldn't be there and her body it self seem different."

Medic-nin 2 "But that's impossible people don't have two hearts and how did she get it there's no surgical scar on her body, and what do you mean she has more organs and her body seems different. I'm sure you just messed it up".

Medic-nin 1 "well why don't you do the jutsu yourself and you'll see I didn't mess it up".

While the second medic-nin preformed the jutsu the first one remarked to the other five.

Medic-nin 1 "if she has two hearts and all these extra organs then won't these others must have them too right."

"they must have been grown inside them while they were in the pods but I don't understand what they could be for. We'll have to do a full exam back at hidden leaf Hospital when we get them all out."

The second Medic-nin finished just then as he was finished speaking. And had a confused look on his face "well unless my jutsu went wrong as well I would say that she does have two hearts and the rest of what you said." "Well I also don't think she will wake up in a week or more and if that is true of her then all of them will be the same."

"Well have you noticed the small tattoo over her left chest, it looks like a circle with 17 knots with a blue spiral in the centre. Each knot seemed to look like an 8 on its side plus a small number on the edge of one knot, which was the number 14. Now isn't that strange"

"well lets get the all out of here. Yes that includes the boy as well." Said Medic-nin 1 "the Hokage would not be happy if we left him here so we'll take him out of the pod last ok."

It took them four hours before they had them all of them out, they all just did like Anko had done when they had first removed her, and of course they checked to see if they had the same changes in them though only a full exam would show what exactly had been done to them all. Though they did wonder where the to subject numbered16 and 17 were at that moment and who they are.

Six day later back at the hidden village and in the hokage tower, the report in to the 3rd came and what it said didn't enlighten him at all at what had been done to any of them. All it said was that certain parts of their bodies had been enhanced/improved upon. It was now harder to cut through their skin and they had a higher metabolism and a stronger immune system than most people but also a faster healing rate than normal.

Tomorrow hey would a some stage start to wake up and then they could question them, after that they could then start sending those who had homes and families back to them those that didn't have any families or home or even that could stay in Konoha.

In two to three days time the sand would have a team in the leaf to collect the Kazekage daughter and bring her home to him.

All in a the people didn't have much to say only that they remembered going to sleep and then waking up in the hospital. They did say that they had had strange dreams though they weren't very clear only thing that they said about them was like it was a murmur of voices and that some sounded like children and others like adult and that they were floating and warm in light, And that was all.

During the years that followed tit would be seen as to what these changes were

Well thats the first chapter up how did you like it i know that it was well er carn't think of the word but this chapter probly needs work on and the next, i'm also not good on fights scenes either but i'll try my best when they come and they will in the next chapter.

also a beta would be nice if these any out there.


End file.
